Drink With Me
by Thomson
Summary: *Spoilers for season three finale*  The night before battle, the group takes solace in each other.  They drink to days gone by.  A songfic to "Drink With Me" from Les Miserables.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or Les Miserables, as much as I wish I did.

A/N: Hello! This idea popped into my head while watching the season three finale of Merlin; it reminded me greatly of one of my favorite songs in Les Miserables: "Drink With Me". Just note it does not include Marius's verse because I didn't want it to end like that. Please read and review!

Arthur lifted the simple goblet in his hand, inspecting the wine within it. The ruby colored liquid reminded him vividly of the Cup of Life: the chalice that was a blessing turned curse, now filled with the blood of an immortal army. If only he had not lost it to Cenred's men…He frowned. It would not do to brood over what he could not change. The face of his annoying manservant flashed in his mind as he thought this. As always, Merlin pushed him through his sorrow and hopelessness. So often this occurred that now he was even picturing the boy's face with its commonplace grin when he thought like him. He smirked to himself and glanced over to where Merlin sat. His smirk fell when he noticed the other's face. Despite the general worried atmosphere in room, the servant's face was shadowed, his deep blue eyes welling with sadness and another emotion, one that frightened Arthur to see it on his friend's face, Merlin more than anyone else: hopelessness.

"Gather around, all of you." Arthur said in his most authoritative voice. Those already seated glanced up at him questioningly as the other made there way towards the Round Table. Merlin sat silent and unmoving until called.

"_Mer_lin! You too." His casual mockery did nothing to lighten the look on his servant's face. He only stood and strode to the table to stand in the background as Arthur began to speak.

"My friends…We do not know what fate will befall us tomorrow. But tonight- tonight we must take refuge in the comfort we have here. We have each other, at least for now…and we have our memories."

He raised his goblet of wine before him and looked around to all of their faces, being sure to meet each and every one of their gazes. He sang,

"Drink with me, to days gone by." He took a breath. "Sing the songs we used to know."

He swallowed the wine and held out the goblet to the man rising beside him. Lancelot stood to his left and took the goblet, singing and toasting them all in turn,

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads." He smiled knowingly at Gwen, soliciting an immediate blush. Gwen looked at her feet and Arthur tried and failed to come off nonchalant as he placed a protective arm around her shoulders. Lancelot seemed not to notice, only lifted the goblet and drank. He had barely had a sip before Gwaine had grabbed the wine from him and exclaimed merrily,

"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds." Arthur rolled his eyes as the others laughed at the antics. The Prince cut in and led the others to sing,

"Here's to them, and here's to you."

Gwaine continued to pass the goblet to Elyon, Percival, and Leon, though it contained significantly less wine at this point. Arthur then approached his forlorn-looking manservant. He pulled the boy aside and leveled his gaze at him, waiting for Merlin to face him. He mumbled quietly,

"Drink with me, to days gone by." He held out the goblet to his manservant, waiting patiently for him to take it. Merlin looked up at his Prince, swallowing hard, many unsaid things heavy in his eyes and the lines of his young face. Arthur tried again, more tenderness in his tone than he had ever before used with Merlin. "Can it be you fear to die?"

Arthur looked up, surprised, and for the moment, Arthur was sure he had guessed right. But Merlin's sigh and next words ended this theory.

"Will the world remember you when you fall? Could it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Merlin asked desperately, his eyes searching Arthur's for some sort of consolation. Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, unable to think of any words for his lost friend. Of course, Merlin's fear was greater than death. Of course, his friend, whose loyalty had never wavered- of course he was not second-guessing or trying to back out. Damn, he was brave. His fear was only of not being remembered. He wanted to mean something. Arthur sighed too. He knew how his friend was feeling. He did the only thing he could think of- he took Merlin's hand and pressed the cup into it.

"Drink." Merlin looked from him to the cup.

"Sire?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"_Mer_lin. Drink. Honestly." His exasperation caused a grin to quirk on the Merlin's lips. The boy brought the goblet to his lips and said playfully,

"Really, Arthur, you _want me to drink now?" Arthur punched him lightly in the arm, but failed to keep the relieved smile off his face. Merlin began to laugh, and soon Arthur joined him, slinging an arm around his friend's bony shoulders and leading him back towards the group._

"_Drink with me to days gone by!" Merlin sang, his arm falling into place around the Prince. They looked as though they could have been spending the night singing a drinking song in the tavern, rather than awaiting a battle. The others joined in to sing the tribute to life and to each other. Gaius stood unexpectedly, taking the goblet from his ward and toasting the others, eyeing Merlin,_

"_To the life that used to be!"_

_Gwen took the chalice next, sending a sweet smile at each of them in turn and calling,_

"_At the shrine of friendship never say die." Arthur wrapped his other arm about her and pulled her close._

"_Let the wine of friendship never run dry." They all called in unison. Warm smiles spreading from face to face around the circle. Arthur led them in the last lines,_

"_Here's to you, and here's to me."_


End file.
